


Comfort

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn finds comfort from an unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=646714#t646714): "Tina's the only gleek who hasn't shunned her after the baby drama. Quinn turns to her for comfort and car sex ensues"

The truth is out. Everyone knows the baby isn't Finn's. Everyone of course takes Finn's side; flabbergasted the way Quinn had lied all this time about something like this. Even Puck is angry with her. He's lost his best friend and Quinn wants nothing to do with him, so why would he stick around? She puts on a hard exterior at first, trying to pretend it doesn't hurt like hell that everyone hates her, but by the end of the day she's an inch away from breaking down. Usually she can hold her own but today of all days, a stupid, snide remark from Karofsky sends her over the edge and she runs out from the school towards the parking log. Except she forgot that her parents took her car back when they kicked her out of the house and now she is just standing in a row of cars with no way to get anywhere and no where to _go_. Everything really starts to sink in and she collapses back against the nearest car before sliding down to the ground, the tears finally starting.

And that's how Tina finds Quinn a few minutes later -- sobbing hysterically next to her car. At first she just stares at the blonde for a moment, unsure what to do really. Finally she kneels down next to her and says quietly, "Quinn?"

Quinn opens her eyes and reaches up to wipe up the tears streaming down her face as best she can. Before Tina has the chance to ask if she is okay (which, come on, it's pretty obvious she isn't but that's all that Tina can think to ask at such short notice) Quinn cuts her off, "Yeah I know. You don't want my skank germs all over your car. I'll move," she says sharply before hefting herself up from the ground. Before she can take a step away, Tina reaches out to stop her, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. "Quinn, wait. Do you… you don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

Even with the tearstains running down her face and her hair slightly disheveled, Tina is still impressed with the stony, stubborn look that Quinn manages to produce. "No. I don't. Thanks for reminding me."

"Come on then. Come with me," Tina says gently, her hand still on Quinn's shoulder. And Quinn hasn't tried moving away yet, so Tina takes this as a sign that the blonde won't fight too much.

"Don't you totally hate me though? Why are you doing this?" Quinn says as a last ditch effort. At what? She's not really sure, maybe at keeping her pride? She's always been in control, but now everything is quickly spiraling out of her jurisdiction and she's not quite ready to admit it. Even if she so desperately wants someone, _anyone_ to just hold her and tell her it is all going to be okay.

"I—what? No I don't hate you. I actually kind of understand why you did it." Although Tina knows her faking a stutter isn't nearly the same as lying about the paternity of a baby, it was still a lie created in order to protect herself. Just as Tina had done when she was painfully shy and wanted the world to leave her alone. Or at least that's what Tina assumes. Either way, she's really in no position to be judging Quinn. "So come on. Come home with me."

Quinn doesn't have it in her to fight at this point and just nods, before walking back and getting in the car. Tina finds it a little strange that the blonde is sitting in the back seat, but decides not to question it because at least Quinn is in her car and she can be reassured that she'll have a place to stay that night. Tina quickly gets behind the wheel and drives home.

It's silent the whole time, but Quinn has never been the upfront type and Tina has never been a pusher, so it suits them just fine. Soon enough Tina is pulling into the garage and once the car is in park she gets out, standing by the back seat, waiting for Quinn to get out. Except the blonde doesn't move. Tina tries not to get impatient or anything but Quinn has been sitting there for five minutes and hasn't moved an inch and quite frankly it's starting to freak her out.

After another minute Tina opens the back door and climbs in next to Quinn. They sit quietly but eventually Quinn breaks the silence. "If I get out then it's real." Tina looks at Quinn sadly and does the first thing that comes to mind, which is wrap her arms around the pregnant girl in a hug. This only makes Quinn start crying again but Tina is pretty sure that it's healthy to cry when upset. Compared to the alternative of keeping it all bottled inside and letting it eat away at you (which is what the lie about the baby must have been doing to Quinn all these months), being open about your feelings was definitely better.

Eventually Quinn stops crying and pulls back slightly to wipe the tears off her face. She blinks a few times at Tina and before she really knows what she is doing, Quinn leans forward, and presses her lips to the other girls. Tina doesn't have to think about it and automatically responds to the kiss.

It doesn't last long though because Quinn's brain starts functioning again and she pulls back. "Oh God. I am so sorry. That was--I don't know why I did that." Well that's a lie. Actually she does know why. She just needs to be held and loved right now and Tina was being so nice to her by inviting her to come home with her. Plus Quinn had heard that rumor that Tina sang that "I Kissed A Girl" for her Glee audition, so kissing the Asian had seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe it had just frightened her how eagerly Tina kissed her back or by the fact that Quinn was enjoying it a lot more than she thought she would, but she had panicked and pulled back.

"It's okay, Quinn..." Tina says reassuringly before she starts leaning back in slowly, giving plenty of time for Quinn to back out. Looking at the blonde as she leans back in she thinks about how she has always known this about herself. Known that she had an attraction to girls. But living in Lima didn't really present these kinds of opportunities often. And right now Tina wants to kiss Quinn. And it seems that Quinn wants the same thing because she doesn't pull away or tell her to stop. She just bites her lip in this really adorable, sexy way that Tina never realized until this moment. When their lips finally meet again, Quinn lets out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding before she returns the kiss, practically forgetting there was even an ounce of doubt in her mind about wanting this.

It escalates pretty quickly from there. Quinn's hand casually makes its way down to caress Tina's breast. Tina's hand slowly slides up Quinn's leg, under her dress, until her fingertips graze the damp fabric of her panties. Both girls pull back from the kiss at the same time, and even though she is panting quite hard from the kissing Tina manages to breath out, "lift up your hips," before she works on pulling down Quinn's underwear.

Quinn is certain she's never been this turned on before. But considering this is only her second real sexual experience, the first time isn't really hard to trump. Her hips buck up once her underwear are gone and lets out a whimper when the tip of Tina's finger enters her wetness. "I--I've never done this before," Quinn practically whines out as Tina's finger slides further in.

In response, Tina uses her other hand to position Quinn's hips so her fingers will enter at a better angle. She's not exactly a sex expert herself. In fact she's never had sex like Quinn has had sex. But she's definitely explored her own body enough to know what she's doing. "It's okay," Tina says soothingly as she peppers kisses up and down Quinn's neck. It's all a little ironic seeing as Quinn is the pregnant one here, but given her strict upbringing, Tina can understand her inexperience in all things sexual. "Just let me know if you want me to stop," she says before starting to move her finger in and out.

Feeling self conscious about the little whimpers she is making, Quinn twines her hand through Tina's hair and pulls her face close so they can kiss again. But when Tina adds a second finger Quinn can't help the throaty moan that escapes. She can't even think straight. She's never felt like this before and she definitely isn't thinking about the day she just had because all she can concentrate is the way Tina's fingers are moving in and out of her and when she moves her hand _just so_ she can feel herself clench around the other girl's digits as her stomach does this weird flip-flop.

"T-T-Tina," Quinn stutters out, which amuses the hell out of the other girl. "I... I don't know. What's going on?" Tina smirks against Quinn's neck then gives her fingers an extra twist. Quinn's eyes slam shut and she nearly screams out in pleasure

"It's called an orgasm," Tina says, still smirking as she moves her thumb up to circle around Quinn's clit. That's pretty much all it takes and the blonde's hips are bucking into Tina's hand and the car is filled with moans and pants and whines. Once Quinn stops pulsing around Tina's fingers, she slowly retracts them and brings them to her mouth to clean them off.

With Quinn's underwear back in place, Tina moves back up to sit next to her and captures her mouth in a kiss. It's simple and sweet and Quinn can vaguely taste herself on Tina's lips but it's perfect. When they break apart Quinn just breathes out, "thank you." Tina only nods. "Let me show you where the guest room is."


End file.
